The Obsidian Order Book 1: Gems
by Eclipsedog
Summary: In a world where some dragons can transform into humans by world hopping or by just choosing to do so, they are governed by strict rules to make sure dragons are not exposed. But when a dragon named Zane is captured and rescued by a group known as the Obsidan Order, his world is tipped upside down, and the dragons are at risk of being discovered. Multi-fic series
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Eclipse here! So before I start this story I have a small disclaimer, I'm deleting the story A Lion's Scars, and I'm putting The Wolf World on Hiatus. Also, in this story they call Scavengers, humans... Explanation? Since Humans and the Dragon Humans can communicate, they now know that they are called humans, also this story takes place in 2019, but between the 2nd and 3rd arc, so the timeline is super screwed up. Anyways, with that out of the way, here's The Obsidian Order chapter one!**

**Chapter one: Rescue**

Stinking.

Dodgeball.

Again.

I will never understand why coach enjoys watching teenagers get hit in the face with rubber balls repeatedly, but this time, just like many others, I wasn't getting hit with a rubber ball, no, I was getting shoved against a wall by a kid ten years younger than me, in dragon I'm technically 6, but I'm 14 in the human world. Anyways,

"You're gonna pay for that squirt! You ruined my jacket!" The kid screamed. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl running towards me and the bully, _Peril again?!,_ I thought, the girl was a flamescales dragon, but in this world, she was a 16 year-old Hispanic girl with short ginger hair, and she could choose when she wanted to burn someone. She had come to rescue me... Again.

"Get you hands off of Zane right now Parker, or you'll have a scar on your face to match the other one!" Peril threatened, her fist was actually flaming, but I was the only one that could see that, being the Gemwing that I was. Parker of course, dropped me in a heap and booked it out of the gym.

"Oof, that hurt." I said, covering my eye. I saw a hand outstretched and gladly accepted it, as me and Peril walked to our lockers, I, once again, scolded her.

"Peril, you need to stop blowing our cover, one day, someone is going to find out." I said, still wincing at the pain in my left eye.

"I don't really care, I've only burned Parker and Daniel, and everyone stays away from me now." She replied.

"Whatever, anyways, are you coming to Jade Mountain Academy today?" I asked, Phyrria was an alternate world from ours, so we just would portal hop to get there.

"Yeah, me and Siamang are teaching the students in the cooking class how to make our version of applesauce."

"Cool, see you there."

I packed up my backpack and started to head home, then darkness enveloped me.

I don't know when I woke up, but my internal clock told me that it had been roughly a hour. My thoughts were interrupted by two voices.

"Another one? How many of these guys are there?" The first voice, male, asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just pay me already." The second voice, also male, said.

Finally, whatever made it so I couldn't see was removed. The first voice spoke.

"Why hello there little dragon."

I didn't care about survival anymore, a warm golden glow came from the top of my head and my horns sprung out, followed by the rest of my body becoming dragon-like, and I flew away.

A nice thought, but no. All that happened was my horns sprung out. The person chuckled.

"You can't transform in here, id-" Their voice cut off as someone grabbed me and transformed into a dragon outside of the building, and flew away. This time, I let the darkness come.

**So, how did you guys like the story? Not every dragon can transform, just some. Next chapter will be told from someone else's point of view, and then after that chapter will switch back to Zane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that it's been awhile, homework has been piling up around me. So anyways, this chapter is told from a different point of view than normal, but anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Found**

I knew she had made a mistake as soon as he walked in, or, more precisely,

he was dragged in.

"Tempest! We can't keep bringing in more dragons! Not unless they can help with fighting _**them**_!" I yelled.

"Tigereye, would you rather we left you with them when _you _got caught? You know what they would have done to you." Tempest sighed and looked at me, morphing back into a human to take up less space."

"Fine... what is he anyways? Skywing? Mudwing?" I asked, the tan skin and brown hair told me he was probably a Mudwing.

"Nope, Gemwing." She replied

_Gemwing?! _

I recoiled and hissed. If he was a Gemwing, he would be able to tell what I was!

"A Gemwing?! You're crazy?! I'm not getting anywhere near him if you are even _considering _bringing him into the order!"

Tempest looked at me funny and replied

"You're going to have to get close to him, you're going to be his mentor."

"NO! Absolutely not! You know how much I hate Gemw-" I froze for a second as I saw that I was no longer looking at a human, but a dragon, I knew she was serious now.

"Okay, okay..." I looked around just in time to run away before he woke up.

(Zane's POV)

I blinked a couple of times to register the scene around me.

"Where... am I?" I asked

"Glad to see you woke up, what's your name?" The dragon responded.

"Zane..." She hadn't anwsered my question, but whatever.

"Your real name, I know that Gemwings don't have those names." She looked at me before transforming back into a human.

Wow. She was interesting.

"Deus. My name is Deus, now where are w-" I froze for a second before bowing "Queen Tempest, I didn't realize it was you, my apologies."

"Thank you, no apologies needed." Tempest looked off into a corner and sighed in frustration, "one moment."

She walked back a moment later pushing someone towards me.

"You're with the Obsidian Order." The person had horns and wings belonging to a Skywing, she was the first Skywing I had ever seen quarter-morph. "My name is Tigereye, and I have to teach you what to do around here." She scowled and looked away, she had a strange aura around her, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Who were the people that captured me?" I shivered just thinking about it.

"They have many names, the Arrows, the full-morphs, among others." Tempest replied.

"And you are going to help us fight them if you decide to stay here." Tigereye added.

I sat there, contemplating what I could do when a thought hit me.

"JADE MOUNTAIN! MY FRIENDS! WH-" Tempest shushed me.

"Your friends are fine, the Arrows can't portal hop." She said.

"And you can go to Jade Mountain tommorow, but you need to decide right now, whether you are going to join us." Tigereye told me.

I breathed in and out.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I want to know what we're up against." I decided.

"Congratulations" Tempest said, holding out a obsidian diamond hanging on a string to be used as an earring, "welcome to the Obsidian Order."

**Okay, so Zane/Deus is my own dragon species called Gemwings, they can sense auras and see metaphysical things. They have horns bent two ways that have a amulet type thing in the middle of the two, and are usually bright colors. Anyways, next chapter will mainly be at Jade Mountain Academy.**


	3. Jade Mountain

**I'm back! So... You guys can expect a more regular upload schedule from me, but I still need to figure out how often I'm gonna update this. Also, just to clarify some things that weren't asked, but I feel like I should provide context to:**

**Tempest is not an Icewing, she is a Stormwing, another custom species. **

**Gemwings are all able to morph, and they have two names: Their code name, and their true name. Their code name is usually human sounding and all dragons and humans will typically use that name. Their true name can only be known by high-ranking dragons and Gemwings. **

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Jade Mountain

The obsidian pendant dangled from my ear as I sat in the common room, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for Queen Tempest. Suddenly a door opened.

"Alright, come on Deus." Queen Tempest walked out of the room, leaving a very angry-looking Tigereye behind. I jumped up from my seat and walked behind her as she lead me over to another room.

"Here it is." She gestured to a portal sitting in the center of the room and stepped back.

"Thank you. I promise I'll come back!" I jumped through the portal and stumbled into the dragon world.

I looked up and saw Jade Mountain looming in front of me.

"Hey Zane! Over here!"

I whipped my head around to see Fatespeaker waving in my direction. I bounded over to her and she did a double-take.

"I didn't take you for the type to get tattoos..." Fatespeaker said, mildly confused, pointing at my left shoulder. I looked at my golden, polished scales and was shocked at what I saw.

Right in the middle of my shoulder was what appeared to be scorch marks in the shape of a dragon with all four legs outstretched, wings half-folded, and it's tail curling over itself.

"I-" Fatespeaker cut me off.

"No, it's cool! I was just surprised, that's all! Anyways, here's your welcome scroll, we just reassigned winglets since stupid Queen Snowfall took some of her Icewings back." Fatespeaker grumbled for a while until she spoke again "Oh! I just remembered! You have a new cave assignment! You're in the first hall on the left, first cave on the right." She looked up as Tsunami started yelling something, "Agh! I have to go! But it was nice seeing you again! Bye!"

Wow she's energetic.

I looked back down at the scar. Hmm... _That's the same same place where Peril was wearing her bandages..._ I shook my head. Whatever.

I refocused, looking down at the scroll, let's see what winglet I'm in...

**Jade Winglet:**

Icewing: Skua

Mudwing: Sienna

Nightwing: Shadowseer

Rainwing: Panther

Sandwing: Armadillo

Seawing: Ray

Skywing: Hummingbird

Stormwing: Tornado

Gemwing: Quinn

Well, There's no surprise there. I'm too old for the Jade Winglet.

**Gold winglet:**

Icewing: Crystal

Mudwing: Tawny

Nightwing: Owl

Rainwing: Ocelot

Sandwing: Gila

Seawing: Cleartide

Skywing: Robin

Stormwing: Tempest

Gemwing: Zane

I set down the scroll, _There's my winglet._

Wait.

I hurriedly looked back at the scroll and the name flashed back at me:

_Stormwing: Tempest_

I heard a voice from behind me,

"That's not a mistake in case you're wondering"

Tempest was standing right behind me!

"Agh!" I jumped. "You scared me, Queen Tempest!"

She sighed.

"If you call me Queen _one more time_ I will rip your eyes out and use them as decoration in our cave." She hissed, her eyes glinting.

I stepped back.

"Great! now that we have that out of the way, let me clarify something. I'm 6 years old, we're the same age."

_Huh?_

"But you're a Q-" She flashed her talons at me. "-I just thought you were older..." I realized something,

"Did you say _our _cave?!" I was shocked!

"Yup, we share a cave. Along with Quinn." She smiled "You're stuck with me, clawmate!"

_This is going to be a looooooooong year..._

**Sorry this is so long! But anyways, it turns out that Tempest REALLY doesn't like being called Queen Tempest. Why do you think that is?**


	4. Short story: Clawmates

**Hi! So, I am currently camping at the time of writing this, and my upload schedule is crap, so I'm rewriting a bunch of chapters, and this one is gonna be released first, so anyways.I'm gonna do these small stories that provide extra info into the characters and this AU, generally in 3rd person instead of the usual 1st person (I also might do QnAs and Au meetups in this section if I feel like it) So this one is going to be about the clawmates at Jade Mountain, so I will stop talking, and you can get onto reading the chapter! (Oh also, small TW for slight language at the beginning) -Eclipse**

**Short Story 1: Clawmates**

_2nd cave... 2nd cave... 2nd c- ah! _Hummingbird walked into her cave only to quickly trip over a Nightwing huddled on the floor around a small scroll, whispering something at it.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR OF OUR CAVE, YOU IDIOT!" Hummingbird yelled. The dragon stood up and snarled at her.

"This is my cave too! I can do whatever the hell I want in it! What right do you have yelling at me?!" The two dragons stood there glaring at each other until Hummingbird looked down and noticed the scroll, she took a step back and whispered.

"Oh my God you're an Animus, aren't you?" The nightwing also took a step back.

"N-no, y-you've got it all wrong, I-"

"You are, aren't you?" Hummingbird lunged forward and pinned the dragon down. "WHAT HAVE YOU ENCHANTED?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF DEATH NOTE OR SOMETHING?!" She picked it up and was about to tear it in half when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"Get off. My girlfriend." The dragon behind her hissed. It was another Skywing, with Bright red scales. She stepped forward and hissed again "I'm not going to say this again. Get. Off. Her." Hummingbird stepped off of the Nightwing, and they stood up, gasping for air.

Five minutes later.

The three dragons sat awkwardly on their sleeping areas, while the Skywing shot death glares at Hummingbird.

"Soo... Introductions?" The nightwing shifted around before continuing. "My name is Owl, I'm half Seawing and half Nightwing, and my very violent girlfriend is Robin over there." Owl said, gesturing at the Skywing. Hummingbird growled before complying

"Ugh... My name is Hummingbird, and I'm obviously a Skywing. I have a VERY deep hatred for your kind, Nightwing."

"Huh? But I thought that only the Icewings really hated us, because of that plague that Darkstalker sent."

"Not Nightwings." Hummingbird hissed as she let that sink in.

"My name is Robin, and my girlfriend who you just insulted has feelings too y'know?"

"Oh, you wanna go, Robin?"

"Hell yeah I wanna go, bring it!"

(Long story short Tsunami had to separate them, and Hummingbird and Robin were given a long lecture, while Owl was given her third psych evaluation of the week for laughing at the fight)

**So there you have it! Also, since I just realized how long it's actually been since I originally posted this, just gonna clarify, No, the characters will NOT be experiencing the Hell that the world is going through right now (AKA COVID) in any Canon chapters. YES, I am planning on having them see what's happening in the world In another short story chapter, but that will not be Canon to the plotline. Also also, my writing skills have improved and changed since I last posted, so Expect a very inconsistent writing style. Until next time, Bai! -Eclipse**


End file.
